Daddy's Marriage Advice
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: Noticing how stressed and worried his only daughter is, Ox king decides that Goku and Chichi need to do something special together.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

An uneventful year passed since Trunks of the future informed the Z-fighters of the deadly Android duo, who were to start their onslaught in, now, two more years time. Strenuous and grueling training was what the Earth's special forces have done during that year, and they don't intend on stopping for the next two.

The wife of the youngest full-blooded saiyan was doing her daily chores, which consisted of cleaning, cooking and laundry. When her husband returned from an unknown planet last year, she was furious and happy at the same time.

Happy, because the love of her life returned to her; Furious, because he wanted to train their seven-year old son for three years straight, right after he came back from Yardrat and their son came back from fighting on Namek and Garlic Jr. on the lookout. Sometimes she wondered why her husband was such an oblivious person.

However, even though she and her husband argued about their son's training for about a week, she couldn't say 'no' to those deep, onyx eyes and beautiful grin. Curse him.

Chichi had been somewhat tolerating her son and mate's training for the past year. Yes, Gohan was ahead of his studying, probably studying at an 11th grade's level! But that didn't matter. She didn't want her son to turn into a juvenile delinquent or an obsessed martial artist, like Goku and the rest of her and Goku's friends (even though they were mostly Goku's friend). Even her best friend Bulma had assisted them in their training, by making new tools, weights, sustainable uniforms and other paraphernalia necessary for helping them get stronger. It seems like the world was against her.

Unfortunately, today Chichi was in a horrible mood. Goku left his dirty clothes on the floor and hallway and Gohan left dirty plates on the table. They expect her to do _everything!_ When Chichi saw this, she almost pulled her hair out in frustration.

While furiously cleaning the kitchen counters, washing dishes, and mumbling incoherent things, Chichi didn't even notice her father slip into the house. (A/N: The Ox-King is like the biggest person in the world! Wtf Chichi)

"Chichi sweetie?" Ox King's voice made her halt her vicious cleaning. She looked up and came face to face with her father. "Oh, hey Dad." She almost returned to her activity, but when a look of confusion crossed her face, she did a double-take.

"Daddy? What are you doing here? When?" Chichi asked at once. Ox-King chuckled and hugged his only daughter. "I just came by to see how you were doing. And I've just arrived." Chichi nodded and started to wash the dishes again.

The Ox-King immediately knew something was wrong with his princess. She wasn't as talkative and she looked stressed out. Her eyes looked emotionless from afar, but the Ox-King knew they held sadness. After being with her for eighteen years of her life, Chichi's father could predict his daughter's emotions. Once Chichi finished the last dish, her father called her to him.

"Princess, why are you so stressed out? You need to take a break." he brushed her hair from her sweaty face and pulled her onto his large lap.

"Daddy, I just don't know how to get them to stay in the house anymore. All they do is train, eat, and sleep. Gohan _has_ been studying and finishing his work at an amazing pace, and I'm proud of him. But this morning, he didn't put up his dishes like he does everyday and that really upset me. However, I'm afraid that one day he'll stop studying so he take off and go on adventures like his father. Goku has already left me before, he most likely will once again. I want to prevent that. I love that man with all my heart, and I know he loves Gohan and I, but sometimes he's such an imbecile! He leaves without a second thought and he stays so carefree. I - I just don't want him to leave again." Chichi finished with a sigh, burying her head in her father's left arm.

The father and daughter pair stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Ox finally spoke up.

"You and Goku should go on a date or spend some time together."

Chichi blushed at this as she laughed. "Papa, you know Goku's too busy to do romantic stuff with me." Behind his helmet, you couldn't see his face. But if you could, you'd see the mischievous smirk on his face as he replied, "Whatever, hun."

As Chichi got up and wiped her face, she thanked her father for listening before returning to her task. When she passed the phone, it rang. '_Who could it be?' _she wondered.

"Moshi, moshi. Son residence, Chichi speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Chi!" a cheerful voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi Bulma! What's up?" Chichi smiled.

"Is your father there?"

"Yes, do you need to speak with him?"

"Yes, please!"

Chichi held the phone away from her ear and called her father. "Papa! Bulma's on the phone for you!" Seconds later, Ox was on the phone while Chichi - finally - went back to cleaning. She soon became suspicious of her father's conversation with her friend, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

Hours later, the father-son duo came back from training with Piccolo all grimy and stinky, with bruises covering their arms, legs and chest. The Ox-King saw them first, and Gohan was elated to see his grandfather.

"Grandpa!"

"Gohan, m'boy. How have you been?" Gohan ran into his arms.

"Good, Grandpa. Just training for the androids and stuff." The Ox-King nodded and flashed his grandson a smile, before sending him to his mother to greet her.

"Hey, Ox!" Goku grinned, also joyous to see his father-in-law. "Goku! Son, let's talk outside." Goku had a look of confusion on his face, but quickly got over it and followed Ox, smiling.

When they were away from hearing distance, Ox told Goku all of what Chichi told him. At the end, Goku was frowning. "Gee, I didn't know she felt that way. She never told me anything before. Though, I have seen her upset lately. So what do you think I should do?" Ox smiled and had a twinkle in his eye.

"Take her out on a date!"

Goku gaped at his father in law, surprised. A date? He's only been on one date with Chichi, and that's when they were kids! He didn't know what a date was back then. He knew now, of course. He needed money. But guess what? He had none! He didn't even know how to make reservations for a restaurant, let alone where to make one...

It seems as if Ox-King read his mind at that moment. "Oh, don't worry m'boy! Bulma and I got everything all planned out! You can eat to your stomach's content, we'll cover the fees. But word of advice, try to be well-mannered and clean, please do not eat messily or talk with your mouth full. Just for tonight, I promise." Goku scratched his head and nodded. _'Just for tonight.' _He reminded himself.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have your suit, but its at Bulma's. Can you use your little trick to go get it?"

"Sure!" Goku then used Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corp, where he found his comrade/rival and best friend in a interesting position.

Vegeta was on top of Bulma while Bulma lay on the floor with one leg on Vegeta's right arm and the other on his left leg. Goku was flabbergasted.

"Um... Hi B, hey 'Geta... Bulma I need my suit..."

"Oh! Goku, ummm it's in that room on the bed in the blue bag." Bulma pointed to the door opposite to her. Goku nodded, got his suit and left. That was a disturbing experience.

* * *

After Chichi fainted, woke up, and promptly fainted again from the shock of Goku's offer of going on a date, the Son couple got ready and left Gohan was with his grandfather and Piccolo.

Goku flew his wife there, but took his time since they still had minutes to spare. The restaurant was called, 'Cuisine élégante' and it was very dashing. Once Goku sat Chichi down, he walked over to his seat and took his wife's hands into his large ones. "You like it?"

"Of course! It's.. It's beautiful Goku. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Chi." he pecked her cheek, causing her to blush. Goku smirked behind his menu as he scanned through it. He found he wasn't that hungry, which was odd.

"Monsieur, Madam. Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked after a couple of minutes. Goku looked to his wife and she nodded. "Yes. I'd like the Rice cake and Roasted Turkey." Chichi told the waitress. "I'd like the rice cakes, Grilled Chicken, Bread and Vegetables. No carrots, please. The waitress nodded and turned to look over at Goku.

"That's a particularly big meal, Sir. Are you sure?"

Goku grinned and nodded.

The waitress sweatdropped and walked away, swiftly.

Chichi giggled at the waitress' actions. "Goku, this is the most romantic thing we've done." Goku raised his eyebrows. "Really? Wow, I never knew that. Why didn't you ever tell me? I could've tried."

"I...I didn't want you to try so hard for me. You work so hard, I don't want you to worry about my needs."

"I could always make time for you, babe." Goku interlocked his fingers with hers. Chichi smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you." she whispered. "Of course."

To Chichi's surprise, Goku ate like a human. Well-mannered, polite - everything. She finished drinking the rest of her red wine that Goku ordered for her. "Goku, how are we going to afford this?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." he winked and kissed her lips to quiet her questioning. Chichi recovered from her sudden shock and melted into the kiss. She brought her hands to his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Goku slightly bit Chichi's lip for entrance, but she felt like teasing him and declined. Goku smirked against her lips and brought his index finger to her neck and traced down it slowly. After Chichi gasped, Goku's tongue began it's exploration. Soon after, Chichi's tongue rubbed against his as they fought for dominance. This went on for what seemed like hours, but it really was about three minutes.

Chichi was the first to pull away, as she couldn't hold her breath as long as a Saiyan's. The restaurant was quiet and Chichi noticed this and blushed furiously. Everyone was gaping at them. There was an awkward silence until one random yelled out,

"That was hot!"

The couple's in the restaurant agreed and started cheering, chanting for them to do it again. Goku blushed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Chichi giggled and grabbed his face, pulling him closer. Goku kissed her gently and passionately. Their audience got louder as they continued.

Outside, Bulma, Ox-King, Gohan, and a reluctant Vegeta watched them through the window. Bulma was squealing in excitement, Ox-King was smiling at the scene, Gohan was disgusted and Vegeta was gagging.

"That's disgusting! Now you're telling me this is what lead to me being born?" Gohan asked, horrified.

"Yep! Amazing isn't it?" Bulma giggled, still in a daze.

"Hn. We don't need another brat running around trying to save the world or whatever." Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh ease up Vegeta!" Bulma frowned. Gohan mentally groaned _' Here we go '_

* * *

**End.**

**Not my best, but ... I like it I guess. **

**R&R THANKS FOR READING. **

**Requested by: Charismatic Beauty**


End file.
